videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolution X
Revolution X is a 1994 arcade light gun game developed and published by Midway, featuring the rock band Aerosmith. There was a plan to create a Revolution X sequel starring Public Enemy, but Midway believed the Aerosmith game lacked sufficient popularity to create another one like it. Plot The plot concerns a dystopian version of 1996 where an alliance of corrupt government and corporate military forces have taken control of the world in the guise of the "New Order Nation" (NON). The NON, with their vampish commander Mistress Helga (portrayed by Kerri Hoskins), have declared war on youth culture (anyone aged from 13 to 30) and have banned music, television and video games. At a gig in Los Angeles at 'Club X', complete with neon sign, Aerosmith are captured by NON troops once the player reached inside the theater and the game begins. Gameplay The game is a standard side-scrolling rail shooter in which the player has to shoot targets that appear on screen, with the ultimate goal of rescuing the band. The five members of Aerosmith are hidden in the game, and all must be found in order to see the real ending. The soundtrack consists of several Aerosmith songs continuously looped, including "Eat The Rich", "Sweet Emotion", "Toys in the Attic" and "Walk This Way". A Musak version of Love in an Elevator plays in the elevator part of the Amazon Jungle level. In the final battle, players shoot in Wembley Stadium. During attract mode on the arcades, a short demo appears on few scenes. Steven says 'Remember, Music is the Weapon'. Pushing the select button during attract mode would prompt a bouncer's voice yelling sternly, "Hey." The merchandise advertisement can only be seen after playing or during attract mode via a switch in the game's operator menu. Stages Throughout the game, boxes constantly drop containing Power-Ups like Extra Energy shakes, CDs, the more powerful Laserdiscs, Super Guns, Nukes and shields. Players can find Cage Dancers and free them throughout the game for extra points. Club X Assault The player(s) begin by raiding Club X and fight a NON chopper, NON soldiers, skate troopers and a NON tank. You can choose whether or not to assault the club's front and find Extra Energy shakes, CDs and Shields before entering the club or enter the club after clearing the way. The assault continues in a bar and to the main stage where the see Aerosmith get abducted and head to the dressing room to get Steven Tyler's message to stop the NON. If proper in-game shortcuts are found in the club's first room, you can rescue bassist Tom Hamilton in a bathroom stall taking a leak. You can then find Steven Tyler's hiding place via the bar by finding the proper in-game shortcut, rescue Steven Tyler kissing a hot date and can take a shortcut via catwalk to the dressing room without rushing the stage. The Duel with the Chopper The player(s) take a NON chopper but not before stocking up on CDs for their weapons. You are pursued by another NON chopper and a pilot that makes idle threats against them throughout the city. In this level, you may destroy building windows to uncover more power-ups but must also take unwanted damage and face NON troops, skate troopers and then the enemy chopper itself. When the enemy chopper goes down, you are given access to Aerosmith's car, a black painted Lamborghini Countach. You get a victory message from Steven Tyler and are given a choice of three new levels... The Amazon Jungle, The Middle East and The Pacific Rim. Amazon Jungle "These guys are maggots. They're putting chemicals in all our food." -Joe Perry Player(s) must fight their way through the NON jungle and face off against hordes of NON Natives and surveillance cameras to reach NON's Evergreen Chemicals plant. There are shortcuts that can be found to provide a speedy trip and less enemies. There are also sub-bosses including a receptionist with grenades and a gelatinous skull. When you make it to the elevator you can access the second and third floors and find lead guitarist Joe Perry on the third floor. You then raid the processing plant and fight the tougher NON drones and Natives that wield axes to pursue the source of NON's chemical. After fighting the second appearance of the gelatinous skull you will fight the source of NON's chemical, a giant mutated caterpillar. During a backwards chase from the compound this enemy will attack you but it can be distracted by shooting it's antennas. The only way to destroy the caterpillar is to destroy the bridge to the compound from the beginning of the level to move on. Middle East "Stop the New Order Bus" -Joey Kramer Player(s) find themselves in a slave labor pen. You can collect power-ups, destroy NON soldiers and free cage dancers before pursuing a slave bus that is heading for NON's brainwashing base. You must keep up with the bus and destroy it completely before it reaches the brainwashing base. If your lucky and perform a correct sequence, you can stop and pickup drummer Joey Kramer standing beside the two trucks from Aerosmith's 1989 album "Pump". If the bus reaches the base, you will lose energy and will have to repeat the level until the bus is destroyed and move on. Pacific Rim "Destroy Kemitech. It's a front for the New Order." -Brad Whitford Player(s) must fight their way through a warehouse that provides power-ups and destroy gates to maneuver. If a certain box is shot, it reveals a sign that when shot will send you through a shortcut where you can find guitarist Brad Whitford. The player faces NON ninjas, soldiers and shock troopers throughout the level before confronting a single shock trooper. When he is gunned down you must face his flying fortress, destroy it and move on. Wembley Stadium "Tear Down The Wall!" -Tom Hamilton All the NON enemies are out in full force on stage in front of a giant wall of monitors where Headmistress Helga is making threats against you. You must destroy the wall by taking out the monitors one by one. Taking out a monitor with Helga will result in her chastising you. Destroying the TV wall will take you to face Helga. By getting her blasted back into her throne, she will shout "YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET!" and transform into her true form, Mondor. He defends himself with machine guns, plasma blasts and grenades. Taking out his arms and legs will make it easier for you to defeat him. Everytime his loses an arm or leg, he will say something stupid such as "It's only a flesh wound.", a reference to "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". When one of his legs are blown off, he will shout "Don't make me get up!" When Mondor's arms and legs are gone and his head takes enough damage, he will explode and die and the game is complete. Extra Stage If players complete the game without finding in-game shortcuts to rescue members of Aerosmith by shooting them after they have morphed into the band's "Wings" logo (A play on Aerosmith's Get Your Wings), they will be told that though the world is free once more the mission is incomplete because they failed to find all members of Aerosmith and the game ends at "Game Over". If players complete the game after successfully finding in-game shortcuts and rescuing members of Aerosmith by shooting them after they have morphed into the band's "Wings" logo, they are treated to a special concert sequence by Aerosmith and "Back Stage" level where they can shoot up the walls and collect "Mammy Awards" to boost their final score and are greeted by Aerosmith and the cage dancer. The game ends with the development credits. Differences The first release labeled Proto 5.0 (5/23/1994) is lacking several speech samples spoken by members of Aerosmith and has a shorter Pacific Rim level. Revision 1.0 (6/16/1994) restored the missing speech samples and has the complete Pacific Rim level and completed the both new crosshair in P2 and P3. Ports The arcade game was later ported to several home video game console and PC versions. The Super NES, Sega Genesis/Mega Drive, Sony PlayStation and PC versions were developed by Rage Software and published by Acclaim. The Sega Saturn version was developed by Software Creations and published by Acclaim. The console versions included loops of Rag Doll for the attract screen, main menu, and score, Fever for the Middle East level, and Dude (Looks Like a Lady) for the ending. Most home versions were not light gun compatible except the Genesis/Mega Drive version, which it's compatible with Sega Menacer. The Super NES and Sega Genesis ports tone down the blood and the exotic dancers (also played by Kerri Hoskins) who were showing off their thongs have been turned around so they are facing the screen. CD-based console versions feature more blood however, the dancers are still facing the screen. Occasionally after a large in-game explosion, Steven Tyler can be heard saying "Toasty!" in a high-pitched voice; this is a reference to an easter egg in another Midway game, Mortal Kombat II. Also in Mortal Kombat II is an advertisement with the old Revolution X logo can be seen on T Unit game via a switch in the game's operator menu. The NON (New Order Nation) logo is similar to the Nine Inch Nails NIN logo which both have the last N backwards. Reception The release of the arcade game was a success and proved to be a very popular arcade game and was well received by critics and fans alike. However, when ported to home consoles, most versions suffered from lackluster sales due to receiving mediocre review scores and being released at the dawn of the 32-bit era. Category:Games